Fallen Souls Hunhan
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: Vous croyez au coup de foudre ? Aux âmes-soeurs ? À toutes ces choses complètement et totalement surréaliste et naïves au possible ? Moi je n'y ai jamais cru. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrait-on croire en quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?


_|Oh Sehun|_

 _« Depuis exactement combien d'années suis-je sur Terre ? »_ Sehun se posait souvent la question, pourtant il n'avait pas la réponse, s'étant arrêté de compter au bout d'une centaine d'années. Plus le temps passait, plus les souvenirs de sa vie 'd'avant' devenaient flous. Cette précédente vie où il vivait parmi les **Autres** et était un être doté d'une paire d'ailes à la couleur d'une pureté sans pareil. Certes ses ailes étaient toujours là, mais désormais elles arboraient des plumes aussi noires que l'encre de chine avec laquelle on écrivait des livres et ne lui permettait plus de voler. _**« C'est ta sentence Lucifer. »**_ Lui avaient-ils dit avant de le bannir et de le jeter dans cet enfer qu'était la vie sur terre.

Depuis qu'il était là, à errer parmi les hommes, Sehun avait vu et vécu de nombreuses choses, pourtant ses dernières années, il s'ennuyait. Ses journées se ressemblaient et il en avait marre. Alors, en début de journée, dès qu'il s'était levé, il avait largué son dernier copain en date, un certain Hyundae. Lui ordonnant de quitter son appartement et ne plus jamais chercher à le revoir. En réponse, il s'était pris une gifle. Seuls quelques mots avaient alors franchi ses lèvres : _« Pitoyable… Maintenant casse toi. » faisant clairement comprendre à son vis-à-vis qu'il venait de franchir une limite et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de déguerpir avant d'avoir des problèmes. Ledit Hyundae avait alors compris que Sehun ne plaisantait pas et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de tirer sa révérence aussi vite que possible… Ce qu'il fit cinq minutes et trente-deux secondes plus tard après avoir rassemblé et embarqué toutes les affaires lui appartenant. Sehun ne lui avait pas adressé à nouveau la parole, ni même un regard, refermant simplement la porte derrière lui, mettant ainsi fin à une relation qui n'avait duré qu'un petit mois._

 _« Enfin je vais pouvoir être tranquille… »_ avait-lâché le garçon aux cheveux argentés avant d'aller s'installer nonchalamment sur son canapé, profitant du silence, se rendormant aux bouts de quelques minutes. Les moments de solitude étaient de ceux qu'il préférait, il avait le sentiment de ne plus exister, de se fondre avec le reste…

[…]

En fin de journée, il avait quitté son travail, qu'il avait rejoint seulement deux heures après avoir jeté -et c'était vraiment le mot- Hyundae hors de son appartement. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'argent mais cela avait l'avantage de l'occuper pendant plusieurs heures chaque jour, faisant passer plus ou moins son ennui chronique.

Marchant calmement dans la rue afin de rejoindre son appartement, Sehun ne faisait guère attention aux personnes qui l'entourait, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un **regard** , à un feu rouge.

 _|Luhan|_

Dès le début de la journée, Luhan avait su que la journée ne serait pas productive. Il s'était réveillé en retard alors qu'il devait aller au studio où son collaborateur, Yifan alias Kris, chanteur lui aussi, l'attendait afin d'enregistrer quelques chansons supplémentaires pour son prochain album. Bien évidemment l'autre chinois lui avait hurlé dessus dès qu'il avait mit les pieds dans leur local d'enregistrement, lui donnant un début de migraine. Au bout de quelques minutes en voyant que son ami ne l'écoutait même pas, il avait cessé d'hurler et lui avait simplement ordonné d'aller se mettre en place, avec un regard noir tout de même, pour qu'ils puissent enfin enregistrer.

Le reste de la journée n'avait pas été une réussite pour eux, entre les problèmes techniques, Luhan qui oubliait ses paroles, Kris qui était sans cesse appelé par un certain 'Tao' et qui du coup, ne surveillait plus le châtain qui en profitait pour aller consulter les réseaux sociaux…

[…]

Vers dix-sept heure trente, après une dernière tentative d'enregistrer 'Lu', qui en final fut fructueuse, HOURRA, Kris ordonna à son ami de rentrer chez lui pour « apprendre correctement les paroles de sa dernière foutue chanson » et de ne revenir au studio qu'une fois que c'était le cas. Il estimait avoir autre chose à faire que de passer son temps à recadrer le jeune, plus vieux que lui en réalité, châtain.

 _« Enfin terminé… Je n'en pouvais plus… »_ Luhan aimait chanter et passer du temps avec Kris, mais la période des derniers enregistrements avant un nouvel album avait tendance à le rendre nerveux et un poil ronchon.

Décidant d'exceptionnellement rentrer à pieds plutôt qu'en métro, le jeune garçon slalomait entre les passants, leur adressant parfois dès excuses quand il leur rentrait dedans. S'arrêtant à un feu, le chanteur réfléchit les yeux clôt à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir manger en rentrant chez lui avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes après et de les poser sur un jeune homme, de l'autre côté de la route, aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant le fixant déjà.

 _|Externe|_

Perdu dans la foule Séoulienne, deux regards s'accrochent. L'un vert, l'autre marron. L'échange semble durer de longues minutes pour les deux protagonistes, pourtant la réalité est tout autre. Seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées. Ce regard inconnu mais pleins d'émotions les marquent au plus profond de leur être, mais l'un comme l'autre ignore le doux sentiment qui s'est emparé d'eux lors de l'échange, continuant leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Après tout, pourquoi y prêteraient-ils plus d'attention que cela ? Il n'est pas rare de croiser le regard de quelqu'un dans ces rues bondées.


End file.
